


Inspections

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Loki leaves to go on a mission with the Avengers, April worries herself to death wondering if he is okay. They have an agreement that upon his return, he must allow her to look him over, making absolutely certain he is okay. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspections

April sighed. 

She had done everything she could think of to keep herself occupied while Loki was away, but her nerves were still shot, and her thoughts turned dark every time she  sat down for more than a few seconds. 

He told her not to worry, but worry she did. That’s who she was. It was ingrained in her DNA. When someone she loved might be in danger, she was a nervous wreck. They were usually only gone for a few hours…sometimes up to a full day. 

They had been gone for three days now, and April had not heard one word from any of them. She sat up, blinking a few times to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. 

*I’ll just have to find something else to keep me busy…* 

She had already cleaned every square inch of the tower, washed and folded hers and Loki’s clothes, and cleaned their room. She was too worked up to read, which was a shame because April loved to read, but when she was worried, she couldn’t lose herself in the characters and the story like she wanted to. 

Rather than sit and continue to allow her imagination to run wild, she decided to paint. She had been working on an oil painting before Loki left, and totally forgot about it when she started fretting about his safety. She gathered the necessary supplies, slipped her apron on, and let her mind wander as she attempted to recreate the landscape in her mind’s eye. 

Several hours passed, but April did not stop painting because it calmed her frayed nerves. It had grown dark outside, and she had almost given up hope that Loki would return that day when she heard the elevator ping, and the sound of the doors opening. 

Then she heard her lover’s voice…

“No, I really can’t join you. Thank you for the invitation, though. I have…inspection.”

She heard Tony Stark’s bark of laughter through the walls, and she rolled her eyes. 

April pulled her apron off as quickly as she could muster, dropping her paintbrush on the easel, and ran out to meet him. 

“Loki! I was so worried!”

Loki pulled her against his body, kissing her breathless. 

“Darling, we talked about this. I told you I would always be okay.”

April looked up at him, so relieved he was alive. 

“I know… I can’t help it. You know that. Now, let’s go. I need to get a look at you.”

Loki grinned, shooting a glance at the rest of the team. 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

April took his hand, practically dragged him toward their room, and shut the door behind them. 

Loki stood in front of her, still grinning as he always did during her inspections. She insisted on them when he returned from battle. She told him she could not relax until she could see for herself that he was unharmed. 

Loki noticed that April’s hands were trembling, so he took them between his own and pulled her closer to him. 

“What’s got you so upset, darling?”

She took a deep breath, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. 

“You’re not usually gone so long. I thought…” 

Loki saw the tears in her eyes, and he felt terrible that she had been left there in such a state. 

“I’m so sorry, my love. I had no idea it would take so long. Please forgive me. I would never do this to you on purpose.”

“No…No… I’m not upset with you! I just let my imagination run wild. I love you so much, Loki. I couldn’t live without you…”

“I love you too, April. Now, let me show you that there was no cause for concern, my love.”

She peered up at him, smiling shyly.

“You really don’t mind?”

Loki chuckled. 

“Actually, darling, I rather enjoy your little explorations.”

April’s face flushed, and she lightly smacked his arm as he began removing his helmet.

Loki ran a hand through his hair, and April watched, transfixed. He was just so handsome. She always marveled at the fact that he wanted her too. 

“Alright, my prince…you know the drill. Off with it,” she teased, gesturing to his armor.

Loki gave her a mischievous smirk as he waved his hand, making his armor disappear into thin air. 

She couldn’t help herself. Every time he stood there, bare in front of her, she simply had to take a moment to stare at his beautiful form. Broad shoulders, long, strong arms, milky white skin, taut, muscular abdomen, long, lean legs for miles…she couldn’t fathom a more beautiful body in a million years. As she took him in, she noticed a mark that hadn’t been there before.

“What is this?”

April touched the pink, slightly puckered scar on his stomach just below his ribs. 

“It’s nothing, love. It was there before. You must have overlooked it.”

Her eyes flashed to his face with a challenging look. 

“Loki, I know everything about your body. This is new. What happened?”

He smoothed her hair in an attempt to calm her down, knowing deep down it wouldn’t work. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway, love. It’s already healed…”

“Loki, please. If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to imagine something much more gruesome than what actually happened.”

Her eyes were teary again, and he relented. He pulled her into him, pressing her face to his chest. 

“It was a tiny dagger wound, darling. Like I said, it’s already healed. Please don’t fret, my love.”

April wrapped her arms around Loki’s waist, pressing her lips to the pink scar. Loki chuckled, amused at her sentiment. 

“Well, I hope you gutted the bastard who gave it to you!”

“Ehehehe… That’s my girl. You’ll be happy to know that I did just that, darling. He’s much worse off than I am at the moment.”

“Is that the only one, or are there more?” April’s voice was tiny. She was afraid of his answer. 

“That’s the only one, my love.” 

 

Loki was feeling a bit guilty because his state of undress combined with her close proximity was causing him to become incredibly aroused, and he knew that she could feel the evidence pressing against her belly. 

He soon realized, however, that there was no need to feel guilty at all. 

“Loki?”

“Yes, darling…”

“I need you.”

April gazed up at him with her arms still wrapped around his body. Her face was flushed, but this time it wasn’t from embarrassment. 

Loki softly brushed his fingers across April’s lips, parting them slightly. He watched as her tongue slipped out, licking the tip of his middle finger. When she sucked it into her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth across the pad and circling her tongue around it, he groaned. 

She took his hand, pressing it against her mouth, then gently pulled his finger through her lips, swirling her tongue around it. Then, softly, with only the very tip of her tongue, she licked down his palm all the way to his wrist, giving the pulse point a quick nip between her teeth. 

“April…” he moaned. 

Loki’s eyes were lustful and slightly dangerous as he stripped her shirt off. He was always surprised and delighted when she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He pulled her toward him so they were pressed tightly together, his hands grasping her hips, then kissed her hard. Loki slipped his thumbs inside the waistband of April’s shorts and pulled them down her legs, letting out a little sigh when he realized she was wearing his favorite green lacy panties. 

April stepped out of her shorts, then slid both hands down Loki’s chest, feeling every ripple of muscle on her way down to his hips. Her mouth left his lips to trail kisses all along his jaw toward his ear. She took his earlobe between her lips and gently nipped at the sensitive flesh, enjoying the sound of his moans. 

As she nipped and kissed her way toward his chest, Loki was kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. This caused her to let out a few moans herself. 

“Ah… Loki.” 

She could feel her arousal pooling between her legs, and she wanted nothing more than to have him right then. 

April trailed one hand down to stroke him while she lapped at his nipple, licking and sucking on it like she knew he enjoyed. 

Loki’s head fell back on his shoulders as April rubbed her thumb across his arousal. She lifted her head just long enough to lick his slick wetness from her thumb before continuing her assault. 

“Gods, April…”

Loki grasped April’s hand, turning her around and pulling her back against his chest. She could feel his heavy breathing, hear his heart hammering behind her. He snaked his arm around her waist, then ran his hand down her belly, slipping his fingers into her panties. She gasped as he brushed her clit, then pushed one long finger inside her. 

“Oh, darling. You’re dripping.” He said this with such reverence, April became even more aroused at his words.

“Uh huh…” She panted. 

Loki slipped another digit inside her, then began to slowly circle her clit with his thumb. April’s legs began to tremble, and she couldn’t suppress her lusty moans. 

Realizing their slightly uncomfortable standing position, Loki lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed, then continued his slow torture. Soon, April was calling out to him, begging for release. 

“Loki, please!”

He continued, slowly; enjoying watching her writhe on the bed in front of him. He was so hard and he wanted her so badly, but pleasing her was his number one priority. 

“Please what, love?”

“Oh, God! Please, Loki! I need you…”

At that, Loki knelt down, peeling her panties away with his teeth, then began to lick and suck at her clit. She started to buck her hips away from the bed, so he used his free hand to hold her down. Seconds later, he was pleased to hear her crying out his name, clutching at the sheets. He felt her body tense as her orgasm overtook her. 

April peered up at Loki, silently pleading for him to take her. Loki climbed up the mattress, positioning himself between her legs. Then, he slowly slid himself inside her. They groaned in unison at the feeling. 

Loki pressed his face against April’s as he began to thrust. He loved hearing her breath hitch as he pushed himself deeper inside her. He pulled her leg up, wrapping it around his back, then began to nip and suck at her neck, marking her as his own. 

April could feel herself start to near the edge again. Loki’s kisses, licks, and nips were driving her over. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts, and she began to pant, feeling the coil inside her tighten with every push of his hips. 

“Loki…”

Loki suddenly raised up, pulling both of  her ankles up on his shoulders. Then, holding tightly to her hips, he began to thrust even deeper than before. Their lusty moans and the sound of their bodies coming together filled the room. Loki could sense that April was close to her release because she had both hands on his back, desperately pulling at him; digging her nails into his flesh. She always apologized afterward for the marks she left, but he loved every one. They were his favorite kind of battle wounds. 

Loki leaned forward slightly, pulling her nipple into his mouth and deepening his thrusts, knowing that simple move was all she needed. 

“Loki…I’m…” She couldn’t even finish her thought. She threw her head back and screamed his name as she found her release once again. 

Watching April lose control and knowing he was responsible for her pleasure was everything to Loki. He could watch her pant and call out his name, see her eyes roll back in her head, and feel her body tense underneath his own. He felt her walls contract all around him and that sensation combined with her erotic display of pleasure drew out his own intense orgasm. 

Gently pulling her legs down so they fell at his sides, he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers as they felt the last waves of ecstasy wash over them. He kissed her softly, tenderly. 

April was overwhelmed with relief knowing that Loki was home, safe in her arms. She reached up to brush a strand of raven hair away from his face, smiling up at him. 

Loki gently withdrew from her, rolling to his back and pulling her up to lie across his chest with her head nestled between his neck and shoulder. He knew how much she enjoyed tangling her legs with his and running her hand across his stomach after their lovemaking. 

“Have I sufficiently proven to you that I am returned to you in working order, my love?” 

April giggled. 

“I am more than satisfied, my prince.” 

“Alright, then. What would you say to a nice, hot bath? Then we will get some rest. I have a sneaking suspicion you did not sleep while I was away.”

“How did you know?” Her face was incredulous. She always tried to cover her tracks as best she could, masking the dark circles under her eyes with concealer. 

“Darling, we are soulmates, you and me. There is very little you can hide from me. While I love that you care for me so deeply, I do wish you would take better care of yourself while I am away. You need your rest, my love.”

“I know… I just…can’t relax. Loki, I love you so much. I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt.”

“Shhh… It’s okay, love. I will have to find a way to ease your fears. I love you too much to allow you to feel this way. Perhaps you could watch us train? Maybe then you could see how…formidable your lover is.”

April sighed, giggling at Loki’s blatant arrogance. 

“That sounds like a plan… are you ready for a bath, my formidable prince?”

“Ehehehe… Yes, my love. A bath and a cuddle. Don’t forget, your formidable prince needs cuddles, too.”


End file.
